ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
A Family of Spirits
' A Family of Spirits' is the ninth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Tonight TAPS heads to an old brewery where two sisters are still running the business... from their graves! Ooooh, this is good stuff!! Can the team reach this family of spirits that is refusing to leave? Later, a pregnant woman is being targeted by a spirit in her historic home, so she calls on the Ghost Hunters to save her- and her baby! Bube's brewery? No way! That is NOT how you pronounce the name!! Ok, let's be mature. Founded in 1876, the brewery was one of the first in America and is now an inn and restaurant. And wait! There are catacombs 45 feet underground! Reports are: an apparition of an old man with a white beer, a male entity in a long coat, bottles thrown at bartenders and dark shadows. Guests have felt threatened and left. In the hotel, the Great Granddaughter of the original Mr. Bube is now running the place, and wants to know if she's dealing with her ancestor's spirits. In the bar, glasses spontaneously shatter and the oil lamps were moved across the room. In the ballroom there are phantom smells and a feeling of an angry dark presence. In the public lodging, people have seen a little girl who called herself Emily. Now... the catacombs! At 43 feet deep, it was built to keep beer cool. Here, girls sense someone is peeking and hiding around the room, girls have had their hair pulled and the apparition of a young lady with long hair has been seen. The goal is to find out if the spirits in the brewery are her family. Grant and Jason start the investigation in the bar. They lit 2 lanterns and asked the spirit to blow one out and it did! Later, Amy and Adam try knocking and get some clear responses! In the ballroom, Jason and Grant hear grunting and a female voice, and Jay is positive the recorders caught it. On the second floor, Adam and Britt get a spirit to activate their K-2 meter on command! Then the whole team heard a glass shatter from all floors! But there were no glass pieces anywhere. No explanation! On to the catacombs! Jason and Grant hear voices, but underground noises can be tricky to decipher. For the reveal, they were able to play a female voice saying, "hide in the basement", and a raspy voice saying, "pick up a drink". AND, they caught voices speaking in German, which would indicate they were Bube ancestors! What a great investigation! On to the Boston House in Maryland, an 18th century farmhouse that has always had some activity, but since Mrs. Boston became pregnant the activity has escalated. She hears voices and has even been scratched in her living room. Something pushed a guest on the stairs. In the master bedroom, Mrs. Boston has twice seen a Bonnie and Clyde- looking couple actively moving about her bedroom for about a minute each time! The team is worried that her stress could be transferred to the unborn baby, and they want to bring her peace as quickly as possible! Grant and Jason find several Hepa filters, which give off high EMFs. But they hear sounds from the hallway and feel the railing vibrate! In the master bedroom, Amy gets the entity to turn flashlights on and off, but not in a way to make determinations. Steve and Tango debunk the shadow figures. The evidence picked up a male voice on the stairs. But the bottom line is there is nothing to fear for the baby! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes